


Laid Up

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby Eggsy, M/M, Mission-Related Injuries, Oral Sex, Sickfic, kind of, references to Canon typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Eggsy gets injured on a mission and is told to keep off his feet. Problem is, without exercise, Eggsy has a tendency to lose all his muscle tone really fast. Tequila shows him that's hardly a problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/gifts).



> I'm still not happy with this one, but I hope it turned out alright. Chapter one is sfw, chapter two is just smut.

Eggsy had only been laid up for two days so far, and it had been hell. Even physical pain aside, he could say for certain that the medical leave was definitely worse than the mission had been. Actually, that had been a little embarrassing. He’d successfully made it through, under heavy fire at times, without a scratch on him, only to fall off the stairs to the Kingsman jet and land on his leg wrong. It wasn’t a bad break, but it was enough to put him off missions for a minimum of a few months.

“That’s if you take it easy,” Morgana had warned him with narrowed eyes. “This is one respect you shouldn’t take after Harry.”

And honestly, the first twenty-four hours at home weren’t bad at all. Eggsy slept through most of them, and Tequila had gotten home a little bit after that. He’d laughed when Eggsy grudgingly told him how his injuries had been sustained, and then bought him takeaway from his favourite Thai place to make up for it. Which was all well and good, but it was two days into  _ months _ of time off, and there were two problems. First, he was already going stir crazy. Eggsy liked being on mission, and the fact that Tequila had just gotten home and was already scheduled to be sent out again after forty-eight hours mandatory rest didn’t help. Second, it was only day two, and Eggsy knew that before the week was up he was going to feel absolutely disgusted with himself.

It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t like he was slacking off – he had literally been banned from exercise – and he ate fine – Tequila liked to cook for him when he was home, so it wasn’t all takeaway, and Eggsy didn’t eat a ton of junk anyway – but none of that mattered. Because if Eggsy wasn’t exercising, he was getting fat.

Maybe that was an exaggeration. It wasn’t like he gained a couple stone overnight or anything. It was just, for as long as he could remember, when Eggy didn’t have a workout schedule, he had a tendency to get a bit flabby. As a kid, gymnastics had kept it from being a problem, but then he’d had to quit. Dean had just come into their lives, and he had started picking on Eggsy’s weight almost from the get-go. That had led to the free-running, because as an already malnourished kid it wasn’t like he could afford to lose all that much weight anyway, so said weight might as well be in muscle tone rather than fat. Then there had been the military, and then Kingsman, filling out Eggsy’s life into a neat series of training and workouts that kept his stomach tight and his muscles hard.

He hated getting soft. It made him feel weak, vulnerable. Disgusting, like Dean had once called him, poking Eggsy in the stomach with the heel of his boot, hard enough to hurt almost as much as the slap that had landed him on the ground in the first place.

Tequila had never seen him like that. No one at Kingsman had; he’d been injured on missions, sure, but never so badly that he was told to keep off his feet, at least not for more than forty-eight hours at a time. He tried not to feel bitter as he watched Tequila throw on his suit jacket, readying himself to return to the shop. Tequila glanced at himself in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair reflexively, and then caught Eggsy’s eye and grinned. Eggsy forced himself to smile back.

“I’ll be home soon,” Tequila promised him, turning away from the mirror and planting a hand on the back of the sofa so he could lean over Eggsy. “Merlin said a week, tops.” He pressed a sweet kiss to Eggsy’s lips, and Eggsy returned it, then sighed.

“I know.”

“I’ll call you when I can, alright?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy knew he sounded sullen, but if Tequila noticed he didn’t try to console him. He gave Eggsy one last kiss and then hurried out the door.

***

“I’m so sorry, baby.” Over the coms, Tequila’s voice was full of regret. “Merlin’s thinking at least another week out here. Maybe two.”

He’d already been gone a week and a half as it was. Eggsy squirmed on the sofa, his chest tight. Part of him was still a little bitter that Tequila was gone, but most of him was uncomfortably happy with the turn of events. He missed his boyfriend, but he had to admit, he wouldn’t be all that upset if he and Tequila didn’t see each other for another two months. At least by then, he’d be out of the cast and allowed to start getting back into fighting shape.

“It’s alright,” he said aloud. “I know you can’t help it. What Merlin says, goes.”

“I miss you.”

“Yeah, I miss you too, babe.”

“You okay?” Tequila asked him. Eggsy shut his eyes as his boyfriend continued, “I didn’t want to say nothing before, but you’ve been kind of out of sorts since Morgana benched you.”

“I’m fine,” Eggsy promised. “Just tired of sitting around, that’s all.” It wasn’t a lie.

There was a silence, like Tequila didn’t quite believe him, but then his boyfriend said softly. “Alright. I’ve gotta go now. I’ll call when I can.”

“Alright.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The link went dead. Eggsy sighed and squirmed again. His leg itched in the cast. He leaned forward, rubbing at the outside out it like that could possibly help, and winced as he felt his stomach squish and roll. He flopped back against the sofa. This was going to kill him.

***

“Hey, baby, I’m home!”

It was a stretch to say Eggsy had been dreading this moment, but not much of one. His stomach – his soft, squishy, entirely too pudgy after  _ five weeks _ of rest stomach – performed a gymnastics routine that would have impressed his old coaches as he hauled himself to his feet, leaning heavily on his crutches, and made his way towards the door.

In the front hall, Tequila had shrugged off his coat and hung it on the hook. He blinked and grinned at Eggsy. “You didn’t have to get up on my account.”

Eggsy couldn’t help his smile; Tequila’s grin was infectious. His own was shyer, but he took another step towards his boyfriend. “Welcome home.”

“Mmm.” Tequila sidled up to him, careful of Eggsy’s leg, and pulled him into a long, deep kiss. “Good to be home,” he murmured when they broke apart. “Missed you something fierce, baby. Five weeks is way too long.”

“But you got everything sorted?”

“Yep.” Tequila helped him back to the sofa, easing him down onto it and kneeling so he could prop Eggsy’s leg up on the stool that had become his footrest. “Merlin says we’re all wrapped up. Just reports to write now, but I’m home for the foreseeable future.” He grinned up at Eggsy, curling his hands around Eggsy’s knees and sliding them up his thighs. “Did I mention I missed you?”

Eggsy’s heart stuttered and his stomach twisted again. When he didn’t respond, Tequila frowned and sat back on his heels. Eggsy scrambled. “Sorry babe, maybe later? Kind of tired right now.”

“Sure,” Tequila agreed easily, but it didn’t wipe the frown off his face. He stood up. “Can I get you anything?”

“I’m good. Think I’m just gonna have a bit of a nap.” Eggsy shuffled himself, swinging his legs up onto the sofa with some difficulty. He closed his eyes and then startled when he felt a weight drape over him. He opened his eyes and watched Tequila tuck the blanket in around him, and then leaned into the kiss Tequila pressed to his forehead.

“You need anything, just holler,” Tequila told him. “I won’t go far.”

Eggsy waited until Tequila had left the room to bite his lip, tilting his head back until he was staring up at the ceiling. He wasn’t tired.

***

“Alright, talk to me. What’s up?”

Eggsy startled and blinked, nearly dropping the sheets he had been struggling to fit onto the bed without banging up his injured leg. “Er…nothing?”

Tequila shook his head, striding across the bedroom to take the sheets from Eggsy, nudging him back so he could take over making the bed. “Nuh-uh. I let that slide a couple times, but it’s pretty obvious something’s up with you. You’ve been off for weeks now. Did I do something?”

“No!” Eggsy protested instantly. “Babe, I swear, you didn’t do anything.”

Tequila smoothed down the fitted sheets and straightened up again, folding his arms. “Really? Baby, we haven’t even slept in the same bed since I got home-“

“I told you, you kick sometimes, and that’s just gonna hurt both of us if you hit my cast.”

“-and you hardly let me touch you at all.” Tequila sighed and took a seat on the bed. Eggsy hesitated and then joined him. “I just don’t get it. I know you’ve still got almost a month before Morgana will let you take the cast off, and I can tell you’ve been getting antsy but…I don’t know. I just don’t understand what that has to do with us.”

Guilt gnawed at Eggsy. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take it out on you. It’s just…” he winced. “I didn’t want to gross you out.”

Tequila frowned, uncomprehending, and the words Eggsy had been choking down suddenly bubbled back up his throat, “I just get like this, you know?” He gestured helplessly at his body. “All fat and gross and I’m  _ sorry _ , I can’t help it, and I’ve been doing what I can to exercise sitting down, but there ain’t that much I can do and abs take fucking  _ work _ and I hate it, I hate how hard it is to keep-“

“Eggsy,” Tequila interrupted him, and Eggsy cut himself off, jaw clamping shut against the rise of nausea. Tequila tilted his head, looking incredulous. “You really think you’re fat?”

“Er…”

“Baby, you’re not fat. And you’re definitely not gross.”

Eggsy poked at his stomach, “But-“

“No,” Tequila shut him down. “I don’t know what’s got you thinking like that, but there ain’t nothing wrong with you. You think you’re the only one who gets a little chubby when you’re laid up?” Tequila grinned. “It’s like you said, abs are hard. Honestly, between you and me, they ain’t really worth the work. And besides…” He wrapped his arms around Eggsy, drawing him carefully into his lap so Eggsy could straddle him as Tequila pulled him close. Against his lips, Tequila murmured, “You look absolutely stunning, darlin’. Always. And I definitely ain’t gonna complain if there’s a little more of you to love.”

Eggsy blushed and squirmed. “You really think so?”

“Would I lie to you?”

“No.”

“There you go, then.” Tequila pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “So don’t you be thinking about whoever made you feel like shit before. They’re the ones that ain’t worth shit.”

Eggsy kissed him back, threading his fingers through Tequila’s hair. He rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “Thanks, babe.”

Tequila grinned. “Does this mean I can come back to bed? It’s real lonely in the guest room all by myself.”

A laugh punched out of Eggsy and he shoved Tequila playfully onto his back, propping himself up on Tequila’s chest. “Don’t push your luck, cowboy. You still kick in your sleep, and I got a few weeks to go before I can take this dumb thing off.”

“Hey, if it keeps you all cuddly like this, I’ll take it.”

Eggsy kissed him to shut him up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Despite his teasing, Eggsy did end Tequila’s banishment to the guest room. It wasn’t like he had that long to wear the cast left anyway, and he missed snuggling up to his boyfriend at night. Tequila’s reassurances hadn’t exactly fixed Eggsy’s discomfort with his body, but it had helped.

That being said, it still was a little disquieting to wake up to a warm mouth trailing kisses along his neck and a huge hand pressed up underneath his sleep shirt, massaging circles into the skin of his stomach and sending tingles of warmth shooting even lower. Eggsy made a rough sound in the back of his throat, unsure if it was a moan or a noise of complaint, and he squirmed a little under the touch. “Babe…”

“Good morning,” Tequila purred, nuzzling deeper into his neck. The hand under Eggsy’s shirt slid down a little, dipping teasingly below the waistband of Eggsy’s pyjama bottoms, which were already starting to tent as Eggsy’s body responded eagerly to the touch.

With a wince, Eggsy reached down and wrapped his hand around Tequila’s wrist, stilling the motion. Tequila lifted his head, frowning as Eggsy pulled his hand away. He propped himself up on an elbow. “Eggsy? Everything okay?”

Eggsy gave him half a smile. “’m alright. Just not…I mean...” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

Tequila studied him. “Is this about the other day?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Because I told you, baby. There ain’t nothing wrong with your body.”

“I know. You said.”

“And I meant it.”

“But I didn’t.”

Tequila blinked, and a lump formed in Eggsy’s throat. “It’s nice of you to say, an all,” he said, “but it don’t change the fact that I had Dean calling me fat and gross and…and messing with me for years.”

The flare of rage behind Tequila’s eyes was belied by his calm, if a little clipped, voice as he repeated, “’Messing with you’?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Not like that. Just…prodding at me. Hitting my stomach, saying I was too fat for it to hurt properly. Saying that it were no wonder I ain’t never had any sort of girlfriend, since no one in their right mind would want someone like me. And I know a lot of it was bullshit. Just him trying to control me, make himself out better, but it hurt. That don’t just disappear because you say so, you know?”

Tequila nodded. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“It ain’t your fault.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not sorry.” Tequila flipped onto his stomach, bracketing Eggsy’s body gently with his arms. “You deserved better.”

Eggsy stroked back a stray lock of Tequila’s hair and managed a small smile. “Well, now I have you. I’d say that’s a definite upgrade.”

Tequila laughed and rubbed his nose against Eggsy’s playfully before leaning lower to steal a kiss from his lips. “I do my best.” He reached up to rest a hand on Eggsy’s chest, Eggsy’s heartbeat rising up against his palm. “Every time I hear about what happened to you, I just want to wrap you up and kiss every bit of this pretty body of yours until you see sense.”

Eggsy shivered slightly, sure that Tequila didn’t miss the spike in his pulse. Tequila grinned and nipped gently at Eggsy’s bottom lip. “Can I do that, baby? You gonna let me treat you right?”

Shakily, Eggsy nodded. Tequila pushed himself back, up and off of Eggsy, and shoved the covers off without preamble. Eggsy squirmed in complaint as the cold air hit him, then stilled as Tequila covered his body again, nosing back into his neck and scraping his teeth along Eggsy’s pulse point. His hand tugged at the hem of Eggsy’s shirt, and Eggsy let him push it up, exposing his stomach and chest to the cold morning air.

When he closed his eyes, Tequila retaliated by ducking down and taking one of Eggsy’s nipples into his mouth, biting down just shy of truly painful. Eggsy yelped, eyes flying open again at the shock. Tequila released his nipple, replacing his mouth with his hand and twisting gently, sparking pulses straight down to Eggsy’s cock. “Eyes open, baby,” Tequila admonished. “Want you to see this. Want you to watch me love you like you deserve.”

“Tequila…” He trailed off, words lost to another shudder as Tequila’s tongue – burning hot against Eggsy’s chilled skin – traced a path down the valley between his pecs, skating over the softness where his abs should have been, and dipping into his bellybutton. Eggsy’s cock throbbed again.

“You’re gorgeous,” Tequila murmured. He pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s stomach. “All soft and sweet under me. Want to do all kinds of things to you, baby. Want to pin you down, ride your cock nice and slow until you’re crying with how good it feels.” He alternated the words with kisses, sucking at the plush swell of Eggsy’s stomach and occasionally nuzzling into the skin, his hot breath puffing against the fabric of Eggsy’s pyjama bottoms in a tease. “Or maybe I’ll fill you up, fuck you until all you remember is my name and how much I love you.”

Eggsy whimpered. He was so hard it hurt, Tequila’s words twisting like a physical being around him, rubbing up against his neglected cock where it strained against the fabric, precum soaking through and leaving a wet spot. Tequila’s teeth grazed his hipbone, and Eggsy gasped, “Yes, please, whatever you want,  _ please _ .”

“It’s not about what I want,” Tequila murmured. “Why don’t you tell me what you want, baby? How do you want me to make you feel good, sweetheart?”

“Just put your mouth on me,  _ please _ .”

“Of course, darling.” Tequila grinned up at him, and then slid lower, angling himself so as not to disturb Eggsy’s cast as he drew the waistband of Eggsy’s pyjamas down. Eggsy’s cock slapped against his stomach as it was freed, and Tequila sucked it into his mouth immediately, his tongue tracing skilfully around the head before he sank all the way down. His nose pressed into the slight give of Eggsy’s stomach and he moaned around his mouthful, sending vibrations straight to Eggsy’s balls, already tight against his body as he fought not to come on the spot.

“ _ Shit _ ,” he hissed, reaching down to twist his fingers in Tequila’s hair. “ _ Fuck _ , babe,  _ yes. _ ”

Tequila started to bob his head, working at Eggsy’s cock just the way he liked. Eggsy’s breath caught every time Tequila’s tongue traced the vein underneath, or when he took Eggsy to the back of his throat and swallowed around the head. He almost didn’t notice it when Tequila’s hands came up, massaging gently into his sides, but by the time he did he was too far gone to care, basking in the pleasure as Tequila drove him closer and closer to the edge.

“’m close,” he mumbled, tugging at Tequila’s hair in warning. Tequila hummed in acknowledgement and Eggsy cried out as Tequila pulled back to the head, sucking hard and wrapping his hand around the shaft, pumping it until Eggsy spilled into his mouth and slumped back against the bed, panting.

Tequila sat up and swallowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Eggsy stared up at him for a moment, and then his eyes darted down Tequila’s body to where Tequila’s own pyjamas were tented, his cock fully erect beneath the fabric. Without a word, Tequila moved to straddle Eggsy’s thigh, bracing himself with one hand as he pulled his cock out, dark red and purpling at the tip. He groaned as he began to stroke himself, hard and fast, and the sound made Eggsy’s cock twitch again.

It only took a few strokes for Tequila to come, painting Eggsy’s chest and stomach white. Tequila grinned down at Eggsy, sitting back on his heels so he could massage his seed into the skin of Eggsy’s stomach. He bent down and licked at it, then pressed another kiss right above Eggsy’s bellybutton. Eggsy pet idly at his hair and murmured, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Making me feel special.” Eggsy cradled Tequila’s jaw and tilted his chin up so Eggsy could look him in the eye. “For treating me like I’m beautiful, even when I don’t feel like it.”

Tequila’s smile was softer now, sweeter. “You’re always beautiful, baby. And I’m always gonna try to make you feel that way. Especially when I know you ain’t feeling it yourself.” He crawled up Eggsy’s body to give him a proper kiss on the lips, and Eggsy didn’t even mind that he could taste both of them on Tequila’s tongue. Nor did he mind Tequila’s hand, still on his stomach. It was actually kind of nice.

“You know I’m gonna get right back into fighting shape as soon as this thing comes off, right?” Eggsy said against Tequila’s lips, gesturing down at the cast.

“Mmm, I know,” Tequila said. He nipped at Eggsy’s lips, and the hand on his stomach slid a little lower, teasing at Eggsy’s spent cock. “Guess I’m just gonna have to make the most of this until then.”

His fingers curled around Eggsy, giving him a proper stroke, and Eggsy gasped, his head tilting back against the pillow as sparks skittered along the sensitive flesh. Once the cast was off, he was definitely going to throw himself back into training, rebuild the muscles that had weakened during his leave. But maybe he wouldn’t work so hard at sculpting them out. Tequila seemed to love his body like this, and while Eggsy wasn’t quite as on board with it as his boyfriend, he was starting to like the give.


End file.
